


Drowning Out the Chaos

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, F/M, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His clothes are crumpled carelessly on the floor, but it's with something approaching reverence that he lifts off the amulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Out the Chaos

The hunger for her has his hands shaking a little as he undresses. It's not specifically her that he wants, but a body, a warm willing body to drown out the chaos in his head for a time.

Ruby is already naked and waiting, spread out on the sheets. The meatsuit she's wearing is attractive, it's true. Soft curves and small, just how Sam likes them. Most women are small next to him, and he likes being able to move them around, put them in whatever position he wants. He likes taking control, making them scream in pleasure until they're hoarse.

She's smiling expectantly, waiting. It's more of a smirk than anything. Sam keeps eye contact as he strips off his layers of shirts. Then his boots, belt, and jeans.

He's hard, and it's clear as day; her eyes go straight down to where he's tenting his briefs. Ruby licks her lips.

Sam drops his underwear, too, and steps out of them. It's silent in the room as he approaches the bed. She lifts a hand and holds it out, but he stops in front of the bedside table before he joins her.

His clothes are crumpled carelessly on the floor, but it's with something approaching reverence that he lifts off the amulet. Sam holds it for a second, looking at it, remembers his hand brushing Dean's chest and his brother's intake of breath when he stopped, palm over his heart.

He puts it down on the table, not looking at it again. He doesn't need to be thinking of Dean when he does this. Doesn't want the reminder, the memory of his brother hovering over his shoulder, judging him.

Ruby watches him do it with sharp eyes, but she doesn't say anything, welcoming him onto the bed with a kiss and the knife, presenting her soft inner arm for him to cut into.

He was trying to escape Dean's memory, didn't want to think about him while he was with Ruby, but it proves impossible. In the middle of sex Ruby puts her hand on his chest, over his tattoo.

He loses his rhythm, hips stuttering as he remembers getting the tattoo, Dean's possessive gaze making him feel hot all over, the way he wouldn't leave the skin alone later, sucking until it bruised.

Sam shakes his hair from his face, pulls out, and gets Ruby onto her hands and knees, pushing back in before she can say anything. She's past words after that, arching her back and moaning as her neck and shoulders bruise from his bites, his nails digging into her hips. He's rougher with her than he would ever be with a human woman, but she loves it, takes all the pain and asks for more.

After, on opposite sides of the bed (he won't cuddle with her, that's not for her to have) a fucked out mess, Ruby finally speaks.

"You never wear it when you're with me."

Sam doesn't look at her, doesn't need to follow her gaze to know what she's talking about. "It doesn't need to be tainted by this." The unspoken hangs silently between them: _He doesn't need to be part of this._

That's what it would be, too. Sullied. Made dirty by this thing he does with a demon, a thing Dean would never accept or want. The amulet, the symbol of how much Dean means...how much he _meant_ to Sam, it would be an insult to Dean's memory to wear it while he fucked a demon, fucked like animals, lips still stained with her blood.

Wisely, Ruby leaves it alone, and they stay where they are, resting for a while before it'll be time to go and practice again.

Sam showers, scrubbing his skin roughly, before he touches the amulet.


End file.
